


A Tale of Saunas and Pollen

by stormsandspells



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slave Obi-Wan Kenobi, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsandspells/pseuds/stormsandspells
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are in a fancy Zyggerian sauna and someone...or something unleashes the sex fumes (pollen). Total fucking repressed sexual chaos ensues.Canon? What canon?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	A Tale of Saunas and Pollen

“Oh for the Force’s sake...do not make me bear witness to your...oh its too damn late...” Obi-Wan leaned his head against the wall  
of the sauna. He was looking up to avoid seeing the bare body of his former Padawan just a few feet away. The older Jedi was not exactly in an appropriate state of dress either. The Zyggerian queen demanded that he was to be humiliated, dressed like a lady would, except Obi Wan sported no metallic bra or fancy jewelry. Instead the auburn haired Jedi was wearing nothing but a shiny golden collar with a emerald neatly placed in the middle, and a flowing dark pink veil which was attached to a metallic belt that matched the collar. Obi-Wan didn’t hide his embarrassment as he continued to look up, his eyes not leaving the marble ceiling of the sauna.

“Why the kriff did you bring me in with you? I could have just waited outside the sauna with a towel while you-“ the older Jedi was silenced by Anakin's borderline hysterical laugh. Obi promised himself he would hear this laugh in his deepest nightmares when they got back. 

“Master! You should see yourself! You’re like a tomato!” The young knight exclaimed as Obi slid down the wall, his face now covered by his a hands which were slightly trembling. There was a faint shuffling noise as the older Jedi felt a presence kneel beside him, taking his hands off his tired face. Obi Wan felt his chin get tilted upwards as his azure eyes met Anakin's own sky blue eyes. Only Anakin's eyes were not their usual bright joyous selves. Instead they were hazy, almost glazed with an emotion that Obi Wan could only describe as lust...desire...need. 

“Anakin? Anakin!” Obi Wan’s blue orbs widened in fear as he realized the air had become heavier, the heat was almost driving him mad. Beads of sweat were coming up on his brow and his breath seemed to hitch in his throat. He felt heat increase in between his legs until he felt something dribble down his thigh.

“Kriff...its pollen...” Obi-Wan realized quietly. His mind was slowly getting more and more clouded as his imagination raced to places he would never allow it to go. 

“Anakin...Anakin control yourself...please...” the older Jedi pleaded but his words fell on deaf ears as Anakin slowly closed the space between them, capturing his former master’s chapped lips in a furious kiss. Obi-Wan’s guard fell immediately as he felt himself involuntarily give in to his desires, kissing back with equal ferocity. His hands found their way to Anakin's broad chest as he pushed the younger knight backwards. Anakin felt himself loose balance as the two ended up on the floor in a hot mess. Obi-Wan straddled Anakin, his thighs gripping at his partner’s waist in furious need as Anakin wasted no time in reaching behind the auburn haired Jedi and unclasping the metallic belt. The discarded accessory fell to the floor with loud clatter, that seemed to physically bounce off the wall in an abstract rhythm. The two paid no mind to the noise as Obi-Wan leaned down, his now stiff cock brushing up against the rather persistent towel. The odd feeling sent shivers up the older Jedi’s spine as Anakin sensed the unease. 

“If you don’t like the towel, take it off then” the young knight said in an unusually low husky voice. 

Obi-Wan’s hands worked quick as he hastily tossed the towel aside. He took a moment or two to just take in the size of his former padawan’s member before closing his lips around it. Anakin let out a strangled cry as Obi-Wan’s head bobbed up and down rhythmically. The young knight has never in his life expected his former master to be as good as he was at the moment. That’s when something in Anakin ignited. He enjoyed seeing Obi-Wan in front of him like this. Like an absolute whore, choking on his cock. Obi-Wan sped up, as Anakin’s desperate moans echoed through the sauna. The room in itself seemed to get more hazy with the smell of sex lingering in the still and hot air. Anakin found himself climaxing moment later as Obi-Wan felt the thick juice flowing down his throat. He swallowed it as Anakin wasted no time flipping them both over as he loomed over Obi Wan. 

“Fuck me...please” Obi-Wan chocked out, his voice dripping with need. 

“It’s hard not to when you’re looking at me like that” Anakin says with a smirk as he positioned himself before slamming into the older Jedi. Obi-Wan saw stars as Anakin pulled out, hastily pulling Obi on top of himself. 

“Better yet, ride me. I want to hear you screaming my name” Anakin breathed out as Obi-Wan did exactly that, rolling his hips steadily, This surely hadn’t been his first damn rodeo and Anakin figured it out as the air was soon filled with moans from both parties.

“Oh by the force, Anakin! Oh, I’m coming! I’m there! Yes, oh, fuck, I’m -!” 

“Fuck...keep moving like that...”

“Oh Ana-hah!” Obi-Wan threw his head back as he felt himself come all over his chest. A few splatters got on Anakin as the young Jedi grinned leaning down to hungrily kiss Obi-Wan. The two Jedi soon realized that the effects of the pollen had long worn off as they shared looks of pure horror before scrambling to put on their respective outfits. Anakin gulped as he leaned against the wall. Obi Wan soon joined him, as the two respective Jedi sat against the wall in utter silence. In fact it became silent enough for Anakin to faintly hear blaster fire and the voices of clones calling out to them. 

“How are we going to explain this?” Obi-Wan asked quietly as he glanced at his former padawan. The young man gave Obi-Wan a shrug before lowering his head with a chuckle. They then burst out into wholehearted laughter as the liberation of the Togruta slaves raged on in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR ACTUALLY REACHING THE END! I LOVE YOUR FACES!
> 
> Ummmm... so... I haven’t written smut in so darn long, that this might just be the worst fic in the history of fics...but yes, the creature returns from a two year slumber to give y’all this dumbass masterpiece. Also how does one double space here? I forgot how to fanfic :,)


End file.
